Devin Weston
American |affiliations = Merryweather Security Steve Haines Molly Schultz |vehicles = Black Adder Black Tornado White Shamal Red Vacca |voice = Jonathan Walker |businesses = Devin Weston Holdings }} Devin Weston is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a central character and one of the two main antagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. He is an influential billionaire in San Andreas and runs various businesses. History Background Weston is an excessive American billionaire, who owns shares in several major companies, from hotel chains like Banner Hotel & Spa to alcohol manufacturers like Patriot Beer and Nogo Vodka; but most importantly, he is a major shareholder of Merryweather Security, a private military that acts as the muscle of his various corporate and criminal interests. He is also hinted as having influence with law enforcement, as evidenced by his relationship with FIB agent Steve Haines and Molly Schultz's police escort in Legal Trouble. Events of GTA V Michael and Trevor first meet Weston after he's had a meeting with his friend and cohort, FIB agent Steve Haines, during mission By The Book where he was given permission to torture Ferdinand Karimov. However, they aren't properly introduced until after they rob an armored truck for him at the behest of Haines. Weston offers the trio special business opportunities: He offers Michael the possibility of making a movie with his idol, Vinewood producer Solomon Richards, in order to raise the value of Richards' studio and he offers Trevor and Franklin Clinton a contract to steal five luxury cars for him so he can sell them to high ranking Chinese government officials. Trevor and Franklin acquire the five cars, with the assistance of Lamar Davis, and transport them to Weston's drop-off point, but Weston backs out on their payment, promising to "invest" it for them on his own company. Simultaneously, he attempts to shut down the production of Michael and Solomon's movie so that he can claim an insurance pay out since the studio has achieved its probable peak value. Since the insurance policy requires the inability to complete the film, he has his lawyer, Molly Schultz, take the print copy of the film with her on her trip to Liberty City and keep it stashed until Devin sees fit to destroy it. Upon discovering this, Michael races to the airport to recover the prints from Molly, but when she sees him coming, she becomes terrified and attempts to flee, only to accidentally end up getting killed when she's sucked into a plane's turbines. Enraged by Molly's death, Weston sends a platoon of Merryweather soldiers to Michael's home in an attempt to murder his wife and daughter. Alerted of this by Weston's gloating at the premiere for Meltdown, Michael and his son, Jimmy, rush to their home and arrive just in time to save Amanda and Tracey. After his failure to have Michael's family killed, Weston visits Franklin and tells him to kill Michael, but Franklin tries to refuse, telling him Steve Haines told him to kill Trevor. It is at this point that Franklin can choose whether to kill Michael at Devin's request, kill Trevor at Steve Haines' request, or spare them and team up with them both to kill all their enemies. Endings If Franklin chooses option A, he kills Trevor with Michael's assistance. Afterwards, Franklin calls Haines to inform him that he's done as requested and also to ask him to persuade Devin Weston not to go after him for sparing Michael. Haines tells Franklin that he'll handle Weston, because Merryweather has lost its licence to operate in the state, but also tells him never to contact him again. If the player chooses option B, Franklin will kill Michael at Devin's behest. After the deed is done, Franklin will call Devin and inform him of this, asking him to ensure that Steve Haines won't come after him for refusing to kill Trevor. Weston informs Franklin that he's already contacted Haines' superiors and ensured that he would back down. Franklin also asks if Devin has any more jobs for him, but Devin sardonically tells Franklin that he did do his last job for him, and tells him he is no further use to him and mockingly telling Franklin to "go to business school, because clown school hasn't been working out so far for him". Alternately, Weston only appears again physically if the player selects the third option, the "Deathwish" ending. Here, Weston gets kidnapped by Trevor after the protagonists have killed Haines, Wei Cheng and Stretch. Trevor stuffs Weston into the trunk of a car and drives it to the edge of a cliff in Blaine County, where he meets up with Michael and Franklin. After gloating about their victory to a terrified Weston, the three protagonists push the car off the edge of the cliff. The car crashes repeatedly into several rocks along the way, until it finally hits the ground and explodes, killing Weston. Personality Weston is considerably pompous and over the top. He enjoys constantly reminding the protagonists that he is far wealthier than they and that his affluence allows him to do as he pleases. All the protagonists at some point or another agree that Weston can best be described as a "douchebag": overbearing, prone to showing-off and with the irritating habit of pretending that he is their friend, despite his absolute scorn for them. Weston, according to Trevor, "fancies himself a liberal" and thus engages in several stereotypical "upper class liberal" activities, such as practicing yoga and drinking fancy lattes. Weston also has the habit of calling any of the protagonists by the moniker "Slick", which he uses alternately to pretend he is their friend or to belittle them, as the situation sees fit. This is likely a reference to the character of Michael Cerrito from the 1995 movie Heat. Mission Appearences ;GTA V * By The Book * Blitz Play * I Fought The Law... (Boss) * Eye In The Sky (Boss) * Deep Inside (Boss) * Pack Man (Boss/Unseen) * Legal Trouble * Meltdown (Betrayal) *The Time's Come (Option B; Boss/Post-mission phone call) * The Third Way (Option C; Killed) Trivia * Weston has holdings in Richards Majestic Productions, the country of Greece, the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team, Merryweather Security, the Die Already movie franchise, Banner Hotel & Spa, Dynasty 8 Real Estate, Vanilla Unicorn, Universal Uniform, Toe Shoes, Al Dente's, Bourgeoix Cognac, Nogo Vodka, Patriot Beer, Debonaire Cigarettes, Orang-O-Tang, Mollis, Good Aids, San Andreas Lotto, Pharte Gas, Lando-Corp, Los Santos Department of Nuclear Power, Pump & Run Gymnasium, Lobon Sportswear, Save-A-Cent, Silver Construction Corporation and Squeeze One Out Juice Bar. * He has his own website: www.bedevinweston.com. * According to his website, he has a net worth of $12 billion and a 9 inch long penis. Given his boastful nature, the latter claim might be an exaggeration. * If the "Deathwish" ending is chosen, after Weston is killed, a Liberty Tree article will reveal that he was 51 years old and that the police have registered him as disappeared, since his body was not found. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Antagonists